brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Serpentine
The Serpentine are a race of snake-like humanoids that once ruled Ninjago, but were banished to five separate tombs, to separate the five warring tribes. They inhabited the world of Ninjago, after being released by Lloyd Garmadon. They consist of several tribes, and each tribe is further divided into four classes: Generals, Warriors, Soldiers, and Scouts. An additional rank, Snake King, rules over all the tribes. They have currently made their home in the Stone Army's former tomb. Tribes Anacondrai The Anacondrai were the most feared of all tribes. They were proud warriors with Anacondrai Blades, which were the strongest blades ever made. They were originally going to have a truce with the humans, until Chen tricked them into thinking the humans broke it. The Anacondrai battled the Elemental Masters and won. However, the people soon returned with Sacred Flutes, capable of defeating the snakes. They locked away the Anacondrai and banished their generals in the Cursed Realm. Since the Anacondrai were locked away without food, they became cannibalistic until Pythor was the last one remaining. They resemble Anacondas, and are known to have the power to turn invisible. This is the only tribe that does not have a silver Fang Blade. The only known rank in the tribe is as follows: * Pythor - The current General of the Anacondrai and the only known surviving member of the species. * Arcturus - A previous general of the Anacondrai, who was banished in the Cursed Realm. Master Chen invites the descendants of the Elemental Masters to the Tournament of Elements. Their, he steals their powers and uses the to complete a spell to turn his men and himself into Anacondrai. In the final Battle against the Anacondrai cultists, Garmadon casts a spell that frees the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals and they defeat the cultists. They explain to Chen that he'll never be one of them because he's a liar, a cheat and an impostor. The people who where transformed into Anacondrai after the spell include: * Master Chen * Garmadon * Eyezor/Silvereye * Zugu * Krait * Sleven * Chope/Chop'rai * Kapau/Kapau'rai * Skylor The Anacondrai Cultists were antagonists in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Led by the notorious Master Chen, they worshiped the Anacondrai Serpentine tribe, and appeared to have a connection to them. They succeed the Skulkin, Serpentine, Stone Army, and Nindroids as the main enemy faction in Ninjago, and are succeeded by the Ghost Warriors. The Cult's primary goal was to steal the powers of the Elemental Masters and use them to perform a spell that will transform them all into Anacondrai. Even though they were turned into Anacondrai they needed venom of a true Anacondrai to complete the spell, or they will return back to there human forms. While successful in doing so, they were soon banished to the Cursed Realm by the ancient Anacondrai Generals. In Season 5, when The Preeminent, the embodiment of the Cursed Realm, was released into the city of Stiix, Nya unlocked her True Potential as the beast was following the fleeing citizens' boat out to sea. There, the Preeminent was drowned, destroying the Cursed Realm and (supposedly) killing all its inhabitants, including all of the Anacondrai Cultists, though Clouse is known to have escaped. Chen, Eyezor, and Zugu were later revived in Day of the Departed by the magic of Sensei Yang but were defeated and sent back to the Departed Realm by Kai and Nya. Constrictai The Constrictai are led by Skalidor. They are strong and large. Constrictai are capable of traveling under the ground, but can be located by following the raising of the ground as they tunnel under it. According to LEGO.com their staff's anti-venom allows you to breathe again after being constricted or choked by a Constrictai. They are orange and black in color. With the exception of Skalidor who has a snake tail, all Constrictai members have short legs. They seem to resemble Boa Constrictors. The ranks in this tribe are as follow: * Skalidor - The heavyweight General of the Constrictai * Bytar - The warrior of the Constrictai * Chokun - a soldier-class member of the Constrictai * Snike - a Scout-class member of the Constrictai. Fangpyre The Fangpyre, led by Fangtom, are red and white and have large fangs. Their fangs can turn inanimate objects into living snake-like creatures. Vehicles will turn into living snake-cars, mechs, or wrecking balls. Each vehicle takes on snake attributes such as a tail and eyes. They are also able to bite living creatures and turn them into snake people. The venom slowly mutates the cells. However the venom is useless if the victims heart rate rises. They also don't appear to be immune to their own venom, as they re already snakes their venom acts as a mutagen and normally will result in a deformity, usually a second head. They can still infect people if they are dead. They seem to resemble Pit vipers. The ranks of the Fangpyre are as following: * Fangtom - The two-headed general * Fangdam - Fangtom's two-headed Warrior * Fang-Suei - A Fangpyre soldier * Snappa - A Fangpyre scout Hypnobrai The Hypnobrai has been known to have two generals. Their original general, Slithraa, was challenged by his second-in-command, Skales, who won, which resulted in the latter replacing the former as the new general with Slithraa being demoted to a warrior. The Hypnobrai have a dark blue, yellow, and grey colour scheme. They resemble the Spectacled (Indian) Cobra and have the same Specactled pattern on their hood. Their eyes in fact are red with spirals giving them a "dazzling" look which, when they use , hypnotizes their victims. The Hypnobrai are a Serpentine tribe with the power to hypnotize and control anyone. The ranks are as follows: * Skales - The current Snake King and General of the Hypnobrai; former Warrior * Slithraa - The current Warrior of the Hypnobrai; former General * Mezmo - A Hypnobrai Soldier * Rattla - A Hypnobrai Scout * Skales Jr. - Snake Prince * Selma - Snake Queen Venomari The Venomari are led by Acidicus and live in toxic bogs of acid that only they can survive in. They are green in colour and have the ability to spray venom at an enemy. This venom sabotages the victim's vision and makes them hallucinate, making the victim see everyone turn into what they fear most. They have four eyes, unless they lose one, like Lasha, have scars, and are red, lime green, and dark green. They resemble spitting cobras. The ranks of the Venomari are as follows: * Acidicus - The Venomari General * Lizaru - The Warrior of the Venomari * Spitta - A Soldier of the Venomari * Lasha - A three-eyed Venomari Scout * Clancee - A hybrid serpentine with a mix of Venomari and Anacondrai with a peg leg. * Snake Villain Pyro Vipers Social Classes Snake King/Queen In ancient times, the Serpentine were ruled over by a dynasty of pharaoh-like kings in the Valley of the Serpentine. King Mambo, fifth of that name, ruled over the Serpentine when Garmadon and Wu were children. He was briefly overthrown by Aspheera, who proclaimed herself the Snake Queen, but she was defeated and Mambo restored to his throne. It seems as though the Serpentine monarchy eventually ceased to exist, with the five known tribes warring amongst themselves and with the humans of Ninjago. With the help of Skales, Pythor successfully united the five Serpentine tribes by challenging the other generals for their staffs. Skales and Pythor were both wearing earplugs, so when Skales gave Pythor the sacred flute Skales just pretended to be annoyed and threw down his staff. All the other snake generals were so annoyed by the flute that they all threw down their staffs also. After defeating them, he dubbed himself the Snake King. However, after Pythor's defeat when he was eaten by the Great Devourer, Skales attempted to become the Snake King. He failed to when all of the Serpentine abandoned him and the other generals to follow Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon ruled the Serpentine for the first half of Season 2. He would hit them, yell at them, and blame them for his failures. This made the Serpentine angry, so Skales abandoned Lord Garmadon in the middle of the ocean, and finally made himself the Snake King. Skales became the current Snake King. Soon, he planned to dig beneath the surface with the Serpentine to get revenge on the citizens of Ninjago for locking them underground. The Serpentine ran into the Stone Army tomb, but got trapped there for sometime until after the Overlord's defeat. Afterwards, he no longer considered himself the Snake King, and instead taught the Serpentine to better themselves.}} Generals as Hypnobrai General]] The generals are the leader of their respective tribes. Generals are easily distinguished from other Serpentine in that rather than legs, they have a tail. Like warriors and soldiers, they also have a less humanoid shaped head than scouts. In addition to the tails, the generals are also normally in possession of their tribe's respective Snake Staff which is able to act as anti-venom to a tribe's power. For example, the Fangpyre staff would be able to return a person who has been bitten by a Fangpyre and is turning into a snake person to their normal state. Generals are able to be debunked by being defeated by a Serpentine of a lower class, as seen when the Hypnobrai warrior, Skales, defeated the Hypnobrai general, Slithraa. Skales grew a tail while Slithraa lost his. This is likely the same for other tribes. Despite the fact the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, and Constrictai can have only one general at a time, the Anacondrai can have five. The generals wear red armor. However, the lead general wears golden armor. The Serpentine Generals are as follows; *Hypnobrai **Skales , Slithraa *Fangpyre **Fangtom *Venomari **Acidicus *Constrictai **Skalidor *Anacondrai **Pythor P. Chumsworth , Arcturus Warriors The warriors are the second-in-command of their tribe. They have the same shaped head as their tribe's generals, but normally have different markings. Rather than having tails like the generals, warriors have humanoid legs. As Pythor was the sole living Anacondrai member, there are no known warriors from his tribe. Warriors are as follows; *Hypnobrai **Slithraa , Skales *Fangpyre **Fangdam *Venomari **Lizaru *Constrictai **Bytar Soldiers Below warriors, are soldiers. Soldiers have humanoid legs like warriors and snake-like heads, but unlike the warriors, they are of a different shape than their respective generals'. They also have very large fangs. The soldiers typically have different head molds then the general and warrior and seem to look like each other such as with Constrictai and Fangpyre as well as Hypnobrai and Venomari As Pythor was the sole living Anacondrai member, there are no known soldiers from his tribe. Soldiers are as follows; *Hypnobrai **Mezmo *Fangpyre **Fang-Suei *Venomari **Spitta *Constrictai **Chokun It appears that the soldiers are the judges of the slither pit, as Mezmo, the Hypnobrai soldier was the judge of the Hypnobrai slither pit, and in All of Nothing, Fang-Suei was the judge of the slither pit in the snakes' underground base, and he is the Fangpyre soldier. Scouts Scouts are at the bottom of the Serpentine social ladder. They have humanoid legs like warriors and soldiers, but also humanoid heads with a snake-like hood. As Pythor was the sole living Anacondrai member, there are no known scouts from his tribe. Scouts are as follows; *Hypnobrai **Rattla *Fangpyre **Snappa *Venomari **Lasha *Constrictai **Snike Vipers Vipers are not actually part of the social classes, but they are part of the Serpentine armies. The vipers are small and can fit into a minifigures hand like a whip. The young Great Devourer resembled a Venomari Toxic Viper, except it had frills behind its head. Also, its bite can turn the purest of things evil. Vipers can grow up and become an adult Serpentine. http://pl.ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Z%C5%82ota_%C5%BBmija Vipers are as follows: *Fangpyre **Golden Viper **Sly Viper **Fangpyre Viper http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:9457_Minifigures1.jpg *Hypnobrai **Hypno Viper **Unnamed Transparent Blue Viper *Venomari **Toxic Viper **Unnamed Transparent Purple Viper *Constrictai **Unnamed Transparent Orange Viper Background Early History When the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, he created the Serpentine underground, and they later emerged upon the surface. Through some means, the Serpentine became aware that the Golden Master would one day rise to threaten Ninjago, and attempted to warn the humans of Ninjago. However, great mistrust existed between the two peoples, and the warnings of the Serpentine went unheeded by their fearful neighbors. For a time there was an uneasy truce between them, with humans being forbidden from entering Serpentine lands and vice versa. Young Wu and Garmadon later violated this truce, entering the Valley of the Serpentine, and were imprisoned. They were freed by the young sorceress Aspheera, who exacted a promise from Wu to teach her Spinjitzu in exchange for her help. Unfortunately, she broke her own promise not to use it for wicked purposes, and overthrew King Mambo. Aspheera intended to lead her people in conquest of the continent of Ninjago, but she was defeated by Wu and Garmadon using the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. King Mambo was restored to his throne, and Aspheera was locked away inside a pyramid in the Desert of Doom. Eventually the Serpentine became divided, with the five tribes warring with each other and their human neighbors. They also unleashed the Great Devourer upon the land, but it was defeated and imprisoned beneath the Lost City of Ouroboros. Both humans and Serpentine attempted to reach a peace, but this was sabotaged by Master Chen, who sought to benefit from pitting the two races against each other. Ultimately, the Elemental Masters of the time were unable to best the Serpentine through force, but managed to overcome them using sacred flutes. With the power of the flutes, the five Serpentine Tribes were each driven into a separate tomb in scattered locations across Ninjago. The generals of the Anacondrai, meanwhile, were banished to the Cursed Realm. It was implied that the Anacondrai tribe became cannibalistic after becoming imprisoned, eating their own members until Pythor P. Chumsworth was the last one remaining. Rise of the Snakes After many years, the Hypnobrai tribe was freed by Lloyd Garmadon. He then hypnotized the general, Slithraa, and ambushed Jamanakai Village, taking all candy. However, they were stopped by the Ninja. Later, Lloyd commanded that they build a treehouse for him; although the Ninja destroyed it all well. After their defeat, Skales challenges Slithraa to a Slither Pit and wins, exiling Lloyd from the tribe. However, Lloyd then steals the Map Of Dens and unleashes the Fangpyre. However, they then betrayed Lloyd and joined forces against the Hypnobrai. Lloyd soon unleashed Pythor who also escaped from the spoiled brat and opened the Constrictai and Venomari tombs. The tribes then had a meeting under Ninjago City, but failed to unite. However, Pythor convinced them to do so, after finding the map to the Four Silver Fang Blades and bringing the Lost City of Ouroborus back into the desert. Pythor then challenges the generals to a battle and becomes the Snake King. With the help of all four Fang Blades, the Serpentine revived The Great Devourer. However, it only caused destruction, allowing to snakes to return to their tombs to hide. Return of the Snakes After the Great Devourer's defeat, Skales demanded that he should become the next Snake King, since Pythor has been eaten by the Devourer. However, he was succeeded by Lord Garmadon, who convinced the snakes to join him or die. However, Skales and the Serpentine Generals rebelled took control of the Serpentine again. They then planned to burrow beneath Ninjago City, starting a massive earthquake. Along their attack, they encountered the Stone Army's tomb. After going inside, they accidentally awakened the Stone Army whom they battled. However, they lost and were trapped in the tomb. Later, it was revealed that the tomb had been cracked open. However, the Serpentine had become peaceful and Skales settled with his wife and son. In Season 4 it's shown that the people of Ninjago have accepted the Serpentine, as they have Slither Pit fights in Ninjago City. Shadow of Ronin However, in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin the Serpentine's memories were wiped away with the Obsidian Glaive, making them forget their truce with the Ninja. It is unknown if all Serpentine had lost their memory, or only a certain amount. The Anacondrai Worshippers The Vermillion The Serpentine later learned of the existence of the Vermillion, a race of snake warriors descended from The Great Devourer and raised by Krux as part of his plan to take over Ninjago. Pyro Vipers Tribe Tombs *'Hypnobrai' - They were kept in an icy terrain styled cave with ice features. *'Fangpyre' - They were kept in a graveyard near a mutated tree with two snake-like heads. It is misty and ghostly-looking. *'Constrictai' - They were left in the desert in the Mountain of a Million Steps. They were in a dark cave inside the mountain with art and stories drawn on the wall. *'Venomari' - These snakes were thankfully in their home the Toxic Bogs. They were kept inside a tree. *'Anacondrai' - They were left in a horn shaped rock prison where they starved or got eaten except for Pythor. It had rock walls and was littered with the remains of Anacondrai. Set Appearances Anacondrai: 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider 70748 Titanium Dragon 70749 Enter the Serpent 70750 Ninja DB X Constrictai: 9556 Bytar 9591 NRG Kai vs Chokun 9448 Samurai Mech 9450 Epic Dragon Battle Fangpyre: 9564 Snappa 9567 Fang-Suei 9571 Fangdam 9442 Jay's Storm Fighter 9455 Fangpyre Mech 9443 Rattle Copter 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball 853404 Ninjago Magnet Set: Sensei Wu, Fangpyre and Ninja Jay Hypnobrai: 9555 Mezmo 9573 Slithraa 9579 Starter Set 9456 Spinner Battle 9441 Kai's Blade Cycle 9444 Cole's Tread Assault 9446 Destiny's Bounty 853403 Hypnobrai Slithraa Key Chain Venomari: 9557 Lizaru 9569 Spitta 9562 Lasha 9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle 9450 Epic Dragon Battle 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider 850443 Venomari Warrior Key Chain Notes * The Serpentine can live for a very long time. This is shown when it is revealed that Skales and Fangtom were friends before they were locked in the tombs. * Despite there being an Anacondrai staff in the TV show, one doesn't appear in any sets. *It seems that every Soldier of the tribe is also the commentator for The Slither Pit. *The Fangpyre's name and Transylvanian accents references vampires. *This are the second antagonists who had reformed with the exception of the Anacondrai tribe until the end of Season 4, the first being was the Skullkin. *In 2015, it Appears that there's multiple generals in the Anacondrai Tribe instead of just one single general and that all members have snake tails. However, Arcturus appeared to be their lead general as he took the lead and wore golden armor. What differentiates the generals from the soldiers is that they have green eyes and the soldiers have red eyes. Pythor is the general because he's the last Anacondrai left. *All Serpentine generals did not appear as playable characters in LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids, but some Serpentine warriors did. However, the generals make their playable appearances in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. Gallery Pythorpicture.png|Pythor P. Chumsworth, the Anacondrai General Arcturus.jpg|Arcturus, The Anacondrai General Pic32C8140A4A5E7A6D8F422D3619AD3C03.png|Skalidor, the Constrictai General Pic97FAF47A4E652ADF4768502BFB1A1604.png|Bytar, the Constrictai Warrior Pic99D4F329E3F54179361F9DAF4F9150B4.png|Chokun, a Constrictai Soldier PicF7E10F77196FE8CAB46A8D439B611E8E.png|Snike, a Constrictai Scout Pic7831481C09DA4EAD9269A9AA166C8CD2.png|Fangtom, the Fangpyre General FangdamCG.png|Fangdam, the Fangpyre Warrior Fang-Suei1.png|Fang-Suei, a Fangpyre Soldier Snappa3.png|Snappa, a Fangpyre Scout Skales.png|Skales, the Hypnobrai General Slithraa1.png|Slithraa, the Hypnobrai Warrior Mezmo.png|Mezmo, a Hypnobrai Soldier Rattla1.png|Rattla, a Hypnobrai Scout Pic975AD0C37AFE7E72179BE6CAE2DAFE80.png|Acidicus, the Venomari General Lizaru.png|Lizaru, the Venomari Warrior Spitta.png|Spitta, a Venomari Soldier Lasha..png|Lasha, a Venomari Scout Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV four tribe generals.png|The 4 Serpentine generals 222.PNG|All four generals with their staffs in front of them Ninjago 2012.jpg|The Serpentine Sneak Preview Screen Shot 2012-02-20 at 8.08.40 PM.png ImagesCA7AA3Z2.jpg|Serpentine gathering Snake Cave Background.jpg|The Serpentine Cave Background for Ninjago.com Unknown Snake.png|"They totally got that wrong,"Skales states when looking at the painting from Child's Play. Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Ninjago animals Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures with unique Heads